Sue Thomas FBEye: In His Shadow
by ItalianBellaGirl
Summary: sue and the team head to florida to take on a case that might lead to other things you might not expect. the first line was used in another sue thomas story i had written, but i don't have that one up yet. anyway, please enjoy...


Sue Thomas Fbeye 

Stories 

Inspired by the _Pax_ television show Sue Thomas F.B.Eye

Written by Carielle J. Danio

" In His Shadow " 

Written in August 2006/ Oct./ Sep/ Nov.

Monday- The Hoover Building

9:00am 

"Once again I will say this, pack your bags." Dimitrius said walking into the bullpen with Garrett on his heels. Everyone stared at him.

"Jack, do you remember Scott Sinclair from Orlando, Florida?" D asked him. Jack nodded. The man and his family practically raised Jack's best friend.

"Well, he's asking for our assistance. There have been several problems with one of his theme parks, know as Epcot. There have been break downs which aren't that unusually in theme parks, but he has also received several threatening notes. Not to mention, one of his close workers died yesterday from an "accident" that occurred." D explained and handed Jack the file.

Garrett said, "He is specifically asking for your team, Jack. Which means that you and your team are to leave by tomorrow morning."

" I've booked two hotel suites and like before all expenses are being paid for." D informed them. " Good luck." He said walking out with Garrett.

"Well, Well, looks like the team is going away again." Myles muttered.

" Do we want to meet at my place again?" Jack spoke up.

" Sure." Everyone agreed.

"This time can we make it 10 o'clock instead of nine?" Tara asked.

Bobby laughed, "That's my sweet-heart. The sleepy one."

"Hey, just because some of us like to sleep doesn't mean that I'm the sleepy one. " Tara objected.

Sue broke in, "You know, I wouldn't mind leaving a little later either."

"All right, it's settled. 10 o'clock. My place." Jack said.

"What about cars?" Sue asked.

"We'll do the same plan, if that's okay with everyone. You and Levi in my car and Bobby, Lucy, and Myles in Tara's Explorer." Jack suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm headed home to start packing." Sue said gathering her things.

"See you people bright and early in the morning." Lucy said leaving with Sue.

Tuesday, Jack's House-

10:00 am 

"Everyone ready?" Bobby asked cheerful as always.

"Yep." Tara said with her coffee in her hand. Bobby came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"The things we do for love. I'll drive." He said in her ear.

"But, I don't let …" Tara started.

"Just let me and maybe someone will get a little lucky later." He whispered and gave her a quick kiss.

"Fine." She handed him the keys. Everyone settled in the cars.

"Hey, Tara, I thought no one else was allowed to drive this car!" Myles whined. "Well, I trust Bobby with my car, right, baby?" Tara said reaching over to gently rub Bobby's cheek.

"Now, let's go."

Tuesday, Orlando Area-

5:30 pm

"Okay, now, take this right." Tara instructed Bobby. " Then you're going to follow the signs."

"How do you know so much about where we are going?" Bobby asked.

"I've been here like a million times with my family." Tara explained.

"Can you believe it? We are actually going to stay in one of the Disney resorts!" Lucy exclaimed. " I've never done that."

"That is a blessing. Mr. Sinclair is going to let us stay for free in return for helping him find the guy who killed his friend and who's messing with his theme park." Bobby said.

"Look at that." Lucy said pointing out the window. " Oh my Gosh, This is so beautiful." After pulling into a parking spot, the team went into the front of the building. Walking up to the receptionist's desk, Jack explained who they were and that they had two suites booked for Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning.

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson, for staying with us." The receptionist named Molly said.

"Thank you ."

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to let us know." Molly said.

"Oh, there is one thing." Jack said before leaving. He handed Bobby their keys to their rooms.

"Will you please contact Mr. Sinclair and send him up to our rooms?" Jack requested.

" I certainly can."

Heading upstairs to the 4th floor, they all decided to check out the problems after speaking to Mr. Sinclair. Just as they were finishing unpacking, they heard a knock on the door. Myles answered it.

" Hello, you must be Myles. I'm Mr. Sinclair. I've heard quite a lot about you." Mr. Sinclair said shaking Myles' hand.

"Oh, I hope only good things." Myles said leading Mr. Sinclair in. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Mr. Sinclair stepped into their rooms.

" Jack." He grabbed Jack into a hug. " Oh, it's good to see you."

"You, too. How are Mae and the kids?" Jack inquired.

"All right, I know that Mae will be ecstatic to see you." Mr. Sinclair said.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry it was under these conditions, though." Jack said.

"Me, too." After formally introducing everyone to Scott Sinclair, Bobby jumped right into business, " So what exactly are we dealing with?"

" Well, I'm not exactly sure. We check our equipment every night; however the rides we have, something keeps going wrong and they break. In Epcot, there are several countries. So far, two countries have had something wrong with them. In Italy, there was an explosion. Some wires were cut and messed with and put back wrong. I'm at the office and the next thing I knew I was there trying to figure out why there was an explosion. Thankfully, no one was near enough to get hurt. " Scott explained.

" What else?" Jack asked. Scott walked over to a chair and sat down, " There was a break down of the ride, Test Track. Test Track is a ride where you let yourself ride freely in a car that goes 60 mph around a track. Last week, something happened and one of the cars just stopped in the middle of the ride. We found out the wiring and electricity were messed and tampered with. I have also received several notes, some threatening some not. Like I said there were 2 countries that have had something wrong with them. The second, Morocco, has a large animal show where all the animals are revealed in an hour showing. Guests love the idea of seeing exotic animals they don't usual see. However, some of Morocco's animals aren't show because there is no way of taming them or they could be hazardous." Scott took a breath.

"What kind of animals don't you show?" Myles asked.

"Palm rats, scorpions, and several snakes are some we don't keep. They could bite you in a flash and if they did, it could be extremely deadly. Anyway, during one of the showings on Friday, an Egyptian Cobra was found sliding across the floor. No one made a big fuss, actually guests thought it was part of the show; however as Alec Connors, one of my good friends and workers, went to go catch him, it bit him badly. And he died on the way to the hospital ." Scott grieved.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Sinclair." Sue sat down next to him.

"Thank you and please call me Scott. I called you guys down here because I know someone is trying to ruin this park and me and I'd like it to stop. So please, help me." Scott informed them.

" Can we take a look at those notes?" Tara asked.

"Sure, I have a meeting in 15 minutes, but I'll be free at 7pm if you want to come see me then. Jack knows where my office is. And here." Scott revealed six passes. " While I'm in my meeting, go ahead and start your job. These will get you anywhere, anytime. Just keep these around your neck and flash it when you need to look backstage or anywhere else. Please make yourselves welcome to anything." Scott hugged Jack one more time and then left.

" Ok, so what do we do first?" Myles asked.

"Scott said that Italy and Morocco were the two countries that were vandalized, so let's go there." Jack pointed out.

"Good idea. That's head that way." Sue commented.

Tuesday- Epcot Theme Park- 

6:00 pm 

Entering the park, Jack looked at the park map trying to figure out where they needed to go.

"I think we should spilt up. We might be able to find out more information." Lucy said.

"Good idea, Lucy. How about you and I go to the Italy town, and Bobby and Sue can go to Morocco. Myles , Tara, why don't you guys go see that Test Track ride." Jack suggested.

"All right." Bobby agreed. " Let's meet back at the front entrance in forty-five minutes." And with that, the three teams split in different directions.

"Bobby, slow down, please." Sue begged. Who knew Bobby could walk that fast.

"Sorry, Sue." He said turning around.

"No problem." Sue finally caught up to him. "So, what are we trying to find out?"

"I'm not exactly sure, just something to build the case on." Bobby said.

"Maybe he can help us." Sue said slyly pointing to a man standing by a sign that read, "_ Exotic Animal Showings."_

"Look, there is a showing in a half hour, which means there isn't one on right now. Maybe someone can talk to us." Bobby read.

"Okay, let's go."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The man said when Bobby and Sue came up to him.

"Yes, thank you. My wife and I are on our honeymoon." Sue didn't think she read him right, but she soon caught on to Bobby's thinking and grabbed his hand in hers.

"We heard that there was a exotic Egyptian cobra that was showing. I work at a animal shop and we wanted to see it. " Bobby said.

"Yes, we did, but do to an unfortunate accident, we had to give him to animal control." The man said obviously buying their story.

"Oh, what happened?" Sue asked.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about that with you." The man refused. That's when Bobby's plan stopped working. He pulled out his FBI badge and flashed it to the guard.

"Okay, FBI. We'd like to know exactly what happened." Bobby stated.

"Let me show into my office." The man immediately lead them into a tented area.

" Okay, we need to know who is in charge of the animal showing." Bobby started.

"You're looking at him. My name is Greg Sorrows." Greg said.

"Good. Now, can you tell us exactly what happened on Friday?" Sue asked.

" Not really. I'm not exactly sure. I just know that we were in the middle of the show and one of the snakes that we aren't allowed to have, came out and was sliding on stage. Several of the guests laughed and thought it was part of the play. So, we carried on and one of the men, Alec Connors, went to get him." Greg paused.

"Well, what happened after that?" Sue asked.

"Have you ever seen an Egyptian cobra before? If you have, then you would know even getting close to it was dangerous." Greg informed them.

"Okay, so who can enter into the back of the stage?" Bobby asked.

"Only me, and the other workers. Every worker has a pass to get through the doors. There are security locks and every repairman, electrician, and worker has a security key." Greg explained.

"Thank you for all your help." Sue shook his hand and she and Bobby left.

"Well, what do you think?" Sue asked.

"I think we need to ask for a list of employees when we see Scott." Bobby told her.

"Good idea, now we have a little time before we meet the others, what do you think we should do?" Sue asked.

"We'll, I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore the rest of Moroccan town." Bobby said.

"All right then."

Halfway around the park, Tara and Myles were walking to go to the Test Track.

"Tara , what do you think we should check out first?" Myles asked as they headed toward the ride Test Track.

" Maybe one of the workers can help us find out who was on duty when the ride broke." Tara suggested heading toward the front of the ride.

"Can you believe how many people there are waiting to go us this ride?" Tara said .

"I know, it must be a real terrific ride." Myles huffed.

"Hi, can I help you?" A woman said.

"Yes, we're looking for someone who works here."

"Well, that would be me." The woman said. "I'm Marie Hopkins. I'm the manager of this ride." Marie shook hands with Tara and Myles.

"Hi, we're the FBI." Tara went to pulled out her badge, but Marie stopped her.

"Please, not here. There are several people and I can't risk letting them know you're here. Let me take you back in my office. Just hold on one minute." Marie said. "Sandy! Sandy, will you please cover for me while I take my break?" Sandy agreed and then Marie took Myles and Tara into a building to the side of the ride.

"What can I help you with?"

Tara started, "We're investigating a few things that are happening around here and we heard that there was an accident with one of the cars used on this ride. Were you there when it happened?"

"Yes, I was here, but I wasn't. I mean…I was on my break." Marie told them.

"Okay, do you know who was watching over the ride while you were on break?" Myles asked.

"Um…I think it was Sandy that day, too." Marie stated. " You can talk to her. She's a wonderful girl. She's here on summers only because she lives in Maryland during the school year."

"We'll certainly do that." Marie walked back outside, " Sandy, these nice people would like to talk to you."

"Okay," Leading them back into the desk room, Sandy asked, "All right, what is this about?"

"You were the one who was in charge of the Test Track when it had the accident, correct?" Tara said.

"Yes, there's footage of each car and when I saw something wasn't right, I immediately shut down the ride. I called an emergency in on the computer letting the main office know what happened and starting helping the car. Once it had come to a stop, I went over and tried to help the passenger inside. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt badly and he isn't going to press charges against us." Sandy explained.

"Anything else?" Myles asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Can you tell us why the car broke on the middle of the tracks?" Tara asked.

"No, but I'm sure that the owner, Scott, could tell you about this place. He owns the park." Sandy said.

"Listen, if you can remember anything else, Sandy, please give me a call." Tara handed her a business card. "Thank you for your help." She added as they were leaving.

"Now what?"

"Well, let's explore around until we meet the others." Tara stated.

"Jack! Jack!" Lucy screamed through the loudness of the park. "Jack, where are you?"

"Right here!" He yelled in her ear.

"Jack Samuel Hudson!" Lucy turned around. "That wasn't very nice."

"I know, but I wanted to have some fun." Jack said.

"Whatever, what can we find out?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I think that's the place that got blown up." Jack pointed to a burned down store.

" Let's see if that man knows anything?" Lucy said grabbing Jack's hand and raced off.

"Excuse me, sir, but my friend and I want to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. What can I help you with?" The security guard asked. Jack pulled out his badge and said, " We're wondering if you could help explain to us what happened."

"Uh… there was a few customers in the store at the time that it happened. They we just looking around and thankfully someone spotted a mess of wires and told the clerk about it. That's why they realized it was a bomb. Thankfully they made it out of the store before it went up in flames, but the whole place , as you can see, was burned to the ground." The man explained.

"Thank you. What's your name, sir?" Lucy asked.

"It's Freddie. Freddie Johnson."

"Thank you. You've been a great help." Jack said leaving with Lucy at his heels.

'Let's go meet the others." Lucy said.

Tuesday- Scott Sinclair's House

7:00 pm

"Hi, come on in." Scott ushered everyone into his large estate.

"Thank you for coming here instead. I sometimes feel the need to be away from the parks. I just get a little overwhelmed." Scott thanked them.

"Not a problem, Mr. Scott. It's our pleasure." Sue said.

"So, what have you found out?" Scott inquired.

"Well, basically we heard what happened right before the explosion in Italy." Jack said.

Bobby added, "We heard the story of the animal showing."

Myles started, "Then we heard about the Test Track and who was watching it when it happened."

"Sir, I do have a question?" Tara asked.

"Oh, yea, go right ahead." Scott said.

"Do you by any chance have a list of employees that we can have?"

"Of course. Let me tell Nancy, my maid and assistant , to make you a copy." Scott said. "Nancy, will you please make a copy of my employee list for my friends?"

"Yes, sir. I will get it done right now." Nancy left.

"Jack, Mae and the kids will be home any second and I'm sure you all will have to stay for dinner." Scott warned.

"Well, of course they must." A tall beautiful woman said from the doorway.

"Mae." Scott turned and acknowledged his wife. Mae walked into the room and hugged her husband.

"Mae, Jack is here." He turned and Mae hugged Jack.

"Mae, how ya doing?" After another introduction, Mae insisted that they stay for dinner before leaving.

"Thank you. It looks delicious, Mae." Sue said.

"Oh, thank you, but I can't the credit, our cook made this." Mae laughed. Tara cell phone rang at that moment and she jumped up, " I'm so sorry. Excuse me." A few minutes later, she walked back in a little flustered. She sat back down next to Bobby and he turned to her, " Honey, what happened?"

"I… my family…wants to visit me . That's all. " Tara stammered. "They live here and somehow heard…" Tara pause and looked at her boyfriend and then continued with a dry tone, "that I was in town."

Bobby laughed and held up his hands, " Hey, I'm sorry, they called while you were asleep in the car. You're mother said it was urgent."

"My mother always says things are urgent." Tara argued.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but you finally get to meet my whole loud family." Tara smiled. "The whole boyfriend meeting the parents for the first time. Oh.. Have fun with that. My family is a little protective, so honey, look out."

Everyone at the table laughed. Jack slapped Bobby on the back, "Have fun with that, Crash."

"Tara, when are they coming?" Lucy asked.

"Not until Friday, but they want to meet everyone." Tara grinned.

Wednesday - Disney Resort Hotel

8:00 am 

After showering, eating, and getting ready, everyone sat in the girls room discussing the case.

'So far, we really haven't come any closer to finding out who is doing this." Jack said.

"I know, it's disappointing. However, we do know that whoever is doing this works for Scott because it's the only way to get into the back offices and such." Bobby added.

"True, and I am doing a…" Jack's phone rang and he answered. "I'm running a search on everyone of them, but there is a lot so it's taking quite a while. "Tara continued.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Don't touch anything." Jack hung up. " Scott's house was broken into. We have to get over there."

Wednesday- Scott's House 

8:15 am 

"Jack! Thank God you're here." Mae cried and she hugged him.

" Mae, it's gonna be fine. Can you tell us what happened?" Jack said.

"Here. I need to sit." After seating herself and getting her husband, Mae started. " I woke up first, so I decided to make a big family breakfast. I was walking down the steps when I saw broken glass. Whoever it was, he was very quiet because we didn't hear a thing last night. Anyway, by the time I was downstairs, I noticed everything was messed around with. That's when I ran back upstairs, got Scott, and checked on the children." Mae took a breath and that's when her husband picked up where she left off.

"I noticed the red streaks along the windows and I immediately called you after that. I mean…Jack… I have a full, top dollar, security system around this house, yet he can still get in here. What is that saying? My family is scared and frankly, Jack, I don't give a damn what it takes, but you have to find him." Scott pressed.

"We will. We will. Don't Worry." Jack assured them. "Can we take a look around?"

"Go right ahead." Scott said. "Do what you need to." After a look around the house, Jack and the others sat down with Scott and Mae.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Sinclair." Sue said as she signed. "I have faith that we will find him."

"Thank you." Mae hugged her gently.

"Mrs. and Mr. Sinclair, there's a phone call for either of you." The maid said.

"Thank you," Scott said and went to answer the call.

"Don't! " Jack grabbed his hand. " Hold on a second. Tara, are you all set?" He looked over to where Tara sat with her laptop on the table and she replied, "Yes,"

"Okay, just in case it's him." Jack explained. Everyone listened as Scott answered the call on speaker phone, " Scott Sinclair."

"_Did you like my present?" _The disguised voice said.

"What present?"

"_Look in the top desk drawer and you will see what I'm talking about." _"Who are you?"

"_Someone who is in you're shadow." _The line went dead and nobody talked.

"Scott, do you have any idea what he meant?" Myles asked him.

"Not a clue."

Bobby looked at Tara, "Anything?" Tara shook her head in frustration.

"Should I look in my desk drawer?" Scott asked. Jack nodded and everyone followed Scott into his home office.

"Hold on, Scott." Bobby handed him a cloth. "Use this in case there are fingerprints." Scott opened the drawer carefully to come face to face with a box with a bow tied around it. Scott cautiously took the box out and opened the lip. Sitting the in the box was a bloody knife and a handwritten message.

"What does the note say?" Mae's voice was shaky.

"_This blood is from one of your best friends, Lucas. Remember him. I'm just showing you what you did to me." _Scott read.

"What does that mean?" Lucy inquired.

"I don't have the slightest idea." Scott said.

"Oh God, Scott, did you stab someone?" Mae whispered.

"Oh, Mae, of course not. I would never do anything like that. You all know me." Scott said.

" Okay, hold on a minute. I think everyone needs to calm down." Tara stepped in. "Let me see the box."

Scott handed the bloody box to her. After making a quick assumption, Tara called her team over to talk privately.

"I think we should have a lab do some checking and try to call Lucas to see if this is legit. I believe it is, but I'm no expert." Tara told the others.

"I agree." Jack stated. 'Let's go." Forty-five minutes later, the team met back in the hotel rooms.

"Well, anyone got anything?" At this point all Jack wanted was something to go on.

"The lab is going to take at least a hour before knowing anything." Bobby told them.

"However, the lab did recognize the knife right away." Lucy commented. "It is a serrated cooking knife. It's an extremely common knife." Lucy informed the team.

"Where could you get a serrated cooking knife at?" Myles asked.

"At the groc…"

"The grocery store." Jack said at the exact time Sue was getting ready to say the same thing. Together they laughed.

"Scott gave me the number of his friend, Lucas, whom we have been trying to reach for the last half hour. So far, no answer." Jack said.

"Also, Scott and his family are staying in one of the hotel rooms here under an alias for safety." Jack informed his team.

"I think I'm going to go back to the crime scene. I have this hunch about something." Bobby grabbed coat and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you." Tara followed him.

Wednesday- Scott's House- 

11:30 am 

"So, what's your hunch?" Tara asked her boyfriend

"Okay, I'm thinking about what the note said and about what the voice said on the phone call." Bobby explained.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, it has to be someone that Scott knows and has known for years because he was talking about what Scott did to him. It had to mean something from years ago." Bobby explained.

"Oh, I see what you're saying."

"I was thinking I could take a look at Scott's old employees and friends. Maybe someone holds a grudge for something that happened a long time ago."

"We've seen that before. Revenge on something that happened years ago." Tara agreed.

"Let's start in Scott's office." File after file, Tara and Bobby searched until they actually found something.

"Bingo." Bobby muttered.

"Sweetheart, I think we found our key to the puzzle." Tara walked over to him and looked at what he found

"Here." Bobby pointed to the top of the page. "This dates back from when Scott first bought Epcot. It looks like Scott had a partner in the beginning of starting the business. A man by the name Evan Waters. They were partners for almost two years, when suddenly Scott dropped him. Scott even went through a lawsuit to get the guy from working with him. I wonder what the hell he did to piss him off that much." Bobby read the file.

"Interesting," Tara murmured.

"What?" Bobby looked up at her.

"Scott may have quite a few people who hold grudges on him." Tara said. "It looks like a man by the name Jordon Milles, was an employee of Scott's. He got fired about eight months ago; however he didn't seem to let it drop. Apparently, he loved this job very much and he threatened Scott if he didn't hire him back. There was a fist fight at a bar where the police had to step in; however after that, it didn't seem to scare Scott, though, because he didn't hire him back." Tara told him.

"I think we should find out more about both of these men. See where they are now and if they still hold a grudge to Scott." Bobby stated.

"Good idea. Why don't we get some lunch while the information gets processed in my computer." Tara suggested.

"Okay," At lunch, Tara and Bobby left FBI mode and switched into the romantic couple mode. Before going back to the hotel room, they went on a walk around the hotel and ended up in one of the back rooms making out. Bobby pinned Tara to one of the back walls and pinned her arms above her head. Tara arched her back in a growing need for Bobby. Bobby knew he wouldn't take her too far; however he and Tara didn't stop until Bobby's phone rang piercingly. The two jumped apart and Bobby answered his cell.

"Manning,"

"Bobby, it's me. Where are you guys?" Jack asked on the other line.

"Uhh…. Umm…we're …uh…."Bobby stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, mate. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. What were you guys doing, Crash?" Jack teased.

"Nothing you need to know." Bobby replied.

"All right. Well, we're ordering room service and we were just wondering what you two wanted for lunch." Jack said.

"Well, we are already ate, but thanks anyway." Bobby looked at Tara who was typing at the beeping computer.

"Listen, mate, I got to go. We'll see you back at the room in a little bit. Bye." Bobby hung up and looked at Tara.

"What's going on?"

"We have a hit. Okay, Jordon lives in Graceville, Connecticut. He lives with his wife and two kids. He is working at construction company, so we know he's not our mystery man. However, there is no record of a Evan Waters after 2003." Tara explained.

'Ok, so what we need to do is look into why there isn't a trace of him." Bobby said.

"Hey, what did Jack want?" Tara asked remembering the phone call which spilt their make-out session.

Bobby looked at her and smiled, "Well, he felt bad interrupting our make out session, but he just wanted to know what we wanted for lunch." "And what did you tell him?" Tara asked.

"I told him that we already ate, however I'm still hungry and I'm not talking about food. And I think you know what I'm talking about." Bobby snickered. "Don't look at me that way. I think you want the same thing." Bobby teased giving a long, hot, and wet kiss. Pulling away, Bobby wanted to leave Tara wanting more.

"Sorry, Sheila. We have to go back to work." Bobby smiled.

"Ugh… I'll get you back." Tara teased.

"Come on… we should probably get back to the room." Bobby took her hand leading her to the elevator. Bobby smiled as the elevator doors closed with no one in it but the two of them.

"Tara," Bobby whispered. She turned and looked at him. "Yeah.." Bobby took that moment to surprise her with a deep, long kiss. He backed her into the elevator wall. Even though she was surprised, she caught on to the kiss quickly. When the elevator door rang and started opening , they flew apart. Back in the room, Tara and Bobby told the others what they had found out.

"Did the lab call back?" Tara questioned.

"No, not yet." Sue said.

"Well, I think that we should go see Scott or at least call him to give him so update ." Tara stated.

"Update on what?" Jack yelled. "We have absolutely nothing!" He stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. The team members looked at one another and then all glanced at Sue.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to him." Sue got the picture. As she headed out to find Jack, Tara said, " I really think we need to find Scott."

"Ok, then let's ask the front which room he's in and tell him about the two men." Myles said.

"I'll leave a note for Jack and Sue." Lucy told them.

Wednesday-

1:45 pm

Sue glanced down at Levi, "Let's find Jack, okay boy." After searching for a little while, Sue found him sitting in the park watching kids run around and have fun.

"Jack." Sue called. He slightly looked up at her and then looked back at the children.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Sue sat down next to him.

"I just…can't stand to see Scott and his family being hurt. They're like my family." Jack told her. He paused and that's when she said, "Go on."

"My friend, Tommy and I were best buds growing up. I was 14 when my family moved to Washington, but for the first part of my life, Tommy Sinclair, was my best friend, my brother. After we moved, I lived with Tommy and his family in the summer when I wasn't in school. His family was like my family, they treated me just like family. We shared a lot growing up and the last thing I want to see is part of my family getting hurt." Jack explained.

"I understand, Jack." Sue held his hand in hers. "I really do." She leaned over and took his cheek in her hand. He looked at her with deep, dark brown eyes. He moved in to kiss her and she gently accepted the kiss. After a moment, she pulled back hoping to leave him wanting more. She smiled at him when his face grew in a frustrated look.

"Come on," Sue stood up. "Let's go, we need to get back."

Wednesday:

2:00pm

" Scott, thanks for your time. We'll get going and work." Bobby said leading the team out from Scott's office. The team had briefly talked to Scott and they had gotten all the information they needed. They headed back up to the rooms to hunt down this man, Evan Waters.

Wednesday

2:10pm

The girls room

" It looks like they went to find Scott and talk to him." Sue said to Jack as she read the note the others had left for them.

"Listen, Sue," Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. " I just wanted to say thank you for helping me."

"No problem, Jack. You've always been there for me when I've needed you to be." She smiled and gently kiss him. The gentle kiss turned into a intense growing need for the other. Jack pushed her against the wall of the counter and she took her hands and massaged his back. She arched back in a need for him and he seemed to understand that need. He started kissing her neck and heard her gently moan with satisfaction. The two continued until the door opened wide and they were confronted with their friends.

"What the hell?" Myles yelled. Jack started to say something, but instead looked at Sue. Her face turned super bright red and she turned away from everyone. Bobby, Tara, and Lucy were laughed and clapping.

"You go, Sparky, get your move on." Bobby said.

"Let's get back to the case. You talked to Scott, right?" Jack changed the subject.

"Yes, it seems like I need to track down Evan Waters." Tara said getting the idea the Jack wanted the subject dropped. Tara walked over to her computer and swiftly entered the correct information. Within minutes, she had all the information she needed.

"It looks like Mr. Waters has checked into the Resort using the name…Mr. Edwardson." She explained. "Room 265."

"Let's go."

Thursday

Girls Room

11am

"Looks like Mr. Edwardson came home last night around 11pm." Tara said as she said pouring herself a large cup of coffee. The team gathered around the table. After checking the room out, the team decided to wait for Mr. Waters to return because apparently he was not in the park. However, waiting was taking awhile. The team decided to wait until morning , but run the surveillance cameras.

"It seems as though he is on the phone with someone. Sue, can you come here and see if you catch anything?"

"Sure." After watching the tape, Sue's face became distressed.

"What?" Jack asked.

" He just gave a threat to Scott. His words were, " It seems as though even with the FBI here, you're still dragging behind. Which leaves me no option, but this…if you want your family to live, don't contact the FBI and come alone. Come to 1555 L street at 10:30 tomorrow morning. And don't forget…you're going to pay." "Let's get going." The team raced around and 12 minutes later were surrounding the building. It looked liked an abandoned, old shack.

"On my count, ready…1,2,3. Go." Jack said.

"FBI!"

"Put the gun down!" The team surrounded Evan Waters while Bobby freed Scott from the tied up mess he was in. Thirty minutes later, with the bad guy in jail, the team met at Scott's house. Having an incredible lunch with his entire family, was exactly what Scott wanted.

"Jack, I can't thank you enough." Scoot hugged him. "All of you, thank you."

"We're just happy that you're all right." Sue hugged him.

"So, Waters wanted you to pay because you cut him out of the business, is that right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, you see, years ago, Evan and I were goof friends. Then, we decided to take over this business and he changed. He was a completely different man. He became moody and vicious. I didn't like having him around the kids and things got personal because of that. And there was a situation years ago, that at the park, he threw this horrid tantrum at me because technically I was the owner and not him. Long story short, I went through a lawsuit because I didn't want him to be a part of the business anymore. He got 400,000 from the lawsuit, but I guess for him, it wasn't enough." Scott explained.

"Well, we got him in time." Sue gently said.

"Yes, and thank you for that. And after this, I want you all to go and have fun in the park. Visit what you like and do whatever. I can't thank you enough." Scott said. The rest of the evening was spent going around the park, being like kids, and acting crazy. It was a fantastic way to end the day after solving a case.

The End


End file.
